


Helpless

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Lex Luthor, M/M, PWP, Sex Slave, Suspension, Top Bruce Wayne, blue!k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Having a powerless god is such a power trip.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for my kinktober was   
> Suspension  
> Cock Rings  
> Prostate Stimulation
> 
> I'll eventually post my entire list. eventually. xD

His master had carefully prepared him, tying his hands behind his back, and crossing ropes around his body. His knees were back and tied to a rope that twisted and wrapped around his shoulders and rope, leaving him open. He was suspended a few feet off the ground, the perfect position for his master to use him. His head was tossed back, making his throat a perfect tunnel to fuck, the smooth tan flesh only broken by his collar, the light glinting off of the blue kryptonite it held.

Which is what Lex was doing right this moment, his cock bound, wearing a vibrating cock ring at the base of his pale shaft, and a lavender prostate massager in his pert, perfect ass. Clark's own cock and balls were bound, a three ringed, vibrating, multi-cock ring wrapped around him. Bruce, his master, had Clark held flush against his body, preventing any movement, while Lex was roughly fucking his throat.

If Clark didn't have Lex's cock hammering into his throat, he'd have been screaming in frustration, as Bruce had his thick cock buried completely within his hole, but refusing to move, holding him still for Lex's pleasure. Bruce was also, very cruelly, holding a vibrating wand against his perineum, stimulating the sensitive flesh, and the even more sensitive node under it.

As it were, his attempted sounds were vibrating around Lex's cock, making the slim bald man moan loudly. He thrust harder, faster, knowing he couldn’t hurt Clark permanently, and chasing a release If Clark weren’t bound, he’d be thrashing freely, and his body twitched in its bonds in an attempt to do so. Bruce wasn’t like some masters, that preferred their slaves to be silent and motionless. He enjoyed, and encouraged, his slaves to show their pleasure, taking great pleasure in driving them wild.

Clark had no idea how much time had passed like that, his body shaking with need, and tears of frustration flowing freely from his eyes. He was quite aware, however, of when Lex stilled, and Bruce began to move him between them, letting physics do most of the work. Clark had attempted to scream, the sound muffled by Lex’s cock, as his master’s length pressed against his prostate. He attempted to move, his body seeking release.  Clark obviously missed Bruce allowing Lex to release his cock, and he almost, _almost_ , choked when Lex came down his throat with a long, drawn out groan. 

“Good boy, Lex,” Bruce praised the bald slave, smirking at him. 

Lex blushed faintly, dropping to his knees to kiss Clark, chasing the taste of himself. When he was satisfied that his taste was gone, he broke the kiss, and raised Clark’s head, supporting it on his shoulder, so that Clark could watch their master use him. He was keening wildly, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

“Look, Clark, watch Master fuck you,” Lex whispered against the brunette’s ear, as Bruce began to pound into him roughly. “His cock feels so good inside you, doesn’t it? So long and thick, so right, so perfect in your slutty hole, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Clark screamed, his voice breaking, and turning into a wail.

Bruce continued pounding into the keening and wailing slave, for a few more minutes. Then, without warning, Bruce loosened the cock rings, and pressed the vibrating wand harder into the flesh over his prostate, and Clark came with a ragged scream, his whole body shaking. His spasming muscles milked his master’s cock, and Bruce came with a grunt.

“Its so tempting to just leave you hanging, so I can come in here and fuck you as often as the mood strikes me, with you so helpless,” Bruce caressed the younger man’s firm ass cheeks.

“You can fuck me, whenever, Master,” Clark whined. “I’ll never deny you.”

“I know, my precious,” Bruce leaned over to kiss Clark, and also stole a quick, tender kiss from Lex. “But to see you, a veritable god among men, powerless to stop me, completely helpless before me? That’s a power trip, Clark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was late, and a touch short. ^.^"  
> Do hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
